gleefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Utilisateur:LuGlee
Bonjour à tout le monde ;) Puisqu'apparemment, il faut se présenter : je m'y mets tout de suite : Voilà, j'ai découvert Glee (j'en avais entendu parler, sans avoir regardé, puis je vois que la saison 1 cthumb|Finchelommence sur W9, alors je tente xD) et --> Coup de Foudre !! Pour cette série qui ne ressemble à aucune autre <3 ! De plus j'adore chanter alors ... ^^ C'est une série avec beaucoup de personnages auxquels on peut s'identifier et ça me plait assez. Ce sont des lycéens qui apprennent à s'assumer grâce à la chanson et cela nous prouve que " être soi -même" est beaucoup plus difficile qu'on ne peut le penser =S :) ! Pour mes personnages préférés: j'adooooooooore Rachel'', ''qui chante plus que super bien ! C'est vrai qu'elle n'est pas toujours cool mais son côté insupportable me fait rire =) ... J'aime beaucoup aussi Finn & Brittany, cthumb|Lea Michele est magnifiquethumbar ils sont un peu idiots, mais ça fait totalement parti de leurs charme <3 Santanathumb est une garce mais elle est drôle ! Puck & Sam très drôle aussi ...Bref presque tous xD Côté couples : Tout d'abord le Finchel qui est mon couple Favori, ils sont fait pour être ensemble et sont trop choux !! J'étais tellement contente quand Finn l'a demandé en mariage !! (bien que se soit un peu précoce xD) Des rumeurs disent que Cory & Lea sont ensemble, j'espère de tout coeur que c'est vrai xD !! Je sais que beaucoup n'aime pas ce couple, ils le trouvent trop présent (ce qui s'explique car ils sont considéré comme les leaders, mais je voudrais voir aussi plus des autres couples, sans pour autant "moins" de Finchel) Ensuite le Klaine qui est trop mimi (^^) ! J'dore Kurt, il est ... TROP!! Le Brittana, très complémentaire (surprenant au début), le Samcedes, le Flamotta, le Quick ... Bref pratiquement tous les couples sauf : Fuinn, Quam, Tartie ... (je HAIS le Fuinn, il fait faux, et Quinn "commandait" Finn je trouve ... en fait je n'aime pas les couples où Quinn a menti & trompé ses copains ... je me demande si elle a vraiment aime Finn & Sam .!) Mon épisode préféré est "Les lumières de Broadway" Car Finn & Rachel se remettent ensemble (j'attendais ça depuis si longtemps !!) et la scène du "baiser" (pretending) est trooop chouuu !!! J'adore également'' La première fois & ''Une fille avec une fille (enfin, on découvre la VRAIE Santana ;D) Je n'aime pas trop''' Quinn (sans doute son côté "fille parfaite" qui vacille lors de sa grossesse !! Puis trompé & mentir à ses copain .. mouaif-mouaif)). Mais je la trouve très Belle ! Je n'aime pas non plus '''Jesse St. James car il a "manipulé" Rachel ! Il chante bien mais on ne ressent pas d'émotions dans sa voix contrairement aux autres personnages. Mercedes a une voix absolument sublime mais on ne l'entend malheureusement pas assez ! Je pense que certains personnages ne sont pas assez présents dans la série (comme Sam, 'Tina, Artie, Puck '...) Je trouve ça dommage car ils ont tous de la personnalité à revendre =D ! Je commence tout juste à regarder la saison 3, je la trouve un peu triste ... Les Chansons que j'aiiiiiiiiiime : Solo : thumb #Get It Right #Jar Of Hearts #I Want to Hold your Hand #Back to Black #Take a Bow #Jessie's Girl #Teenage Dream #Just The Way You Are #I Will Always Love You #Without You (je suis une grooooooooosse fan de la voix de Lea Michele, juste extraordinaire :D) Duo : #No Air #Take Me or Leave Me #Pretending #Defying Gravity #Don't Go Breakin' My Heart #Lucky #River Deep Mountain High #Me Against the Music #Perfect #The Boy Is Mine Chansons de Groupe : #Light Up The World #Loser Like Me #My Life Would Suck Without You #Somebody To Love #Man in The Mirror #ABC #Keep Holding On #Total Eclipse of The Heart (si on peut appeler ça une chansons de groupe ^^) #Beth #Like a Prayer Je pense en avoir fini ... Ce site est vraiment génial & je suis ravie d'être tombée dessus ^^ J'aime aussi plein d'autres chansons, mais il y en a telllement que ... j'en mets que quelques unes !! <3 & pour la fin --> GLEE FOREVER <3 <3 <3 311 03.jpg Images-6.jpg Rachel Forever.jpg Images-8.jpg Images-7.jpg Images-5.jpg Teen Vogue 01.jpg S2 09.jpg Glee Cast Glee New York 5.png Lea-Michele-19.jpg finchel 4ever.jpg NY16.jpg images-17.jpg images-215.jpg images 556.jpg